


Digging too Deep

by Linorien



Series: 007 Fest 2019 [24]
Category: James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Diary/Journal, Gen, Q branch minion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 02:17:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20056414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linorien/pseuds/Linorien
Summary: Week in the life of Q Branch member Dana. She typically runs low level missions, but this one seems fishy.





	Digging too Deep

**Tuesday, June 18th. **

I already know this week is going to be a stressful one so I’m gonna need to document this just to get it all out at the end of the day. 

Yesterday was mostly normal. I wasn’t assigned to a mission so I was just doing intel gathering. Helping to sift through reports from the various agents we have afield. There’s been a lot of buzz in the Ukraine lately and they’re always looking for help sorting that out. 

Then I got assigned to a mission. 

Counterfeit money operation in Southern France. Seemed straightforward enough. I did what I usually did and queried the database for all relevant intel. Standard stuff on the regions, basic customs in case the agent had never been there before. I compiled a suggested cover and then sat back. Something wasn’t right. 

There were pieces missing. 

I dug further, but I couldn’t find anything else before I needed to send it to the chief of staff. So I sent off what I had and added a note in the email with my suspicions. I waited around for an extra hour but heard nothing back so I went home. 

So I sit here writing this, unable to check my work email but worried about what I might find in the morning. 

**Wednesday, June 19th**

The chief of staff told me to keep digging, but they couldn’t wait any longer to start the mission. Which I am happy to do. Unfortunately, they assigned Tommy to this mission. 

I cant figure out how he is still an agent. The man was snobby and arrogant during training, telling everyone how he was going to be the next 007, and he always assumed he was the leader. He does not have leadership potential. Nor does he have anything else worthy of becoming a double-oh agent. 

But still I handed him his kit when he came down and ignored his attempts at witty banter that were actually just insults and went straight to the quiet room when he left. Needed some darkness and beanbag chairs. To ease the rising frustration. Then I got to work. 

What I found wasn’t looking good. There was a lot of communication with other countries. Too much for just a counterfeiting ring. This was the level of communication associated with a smuggling ring. 

I told Tommy after he landed and got through customs. Except all he said was “Don’t do my job for me, Dana.” Ugh, such a sneer too. I’d really hoped he’d be a big more professional in the field, but I guess not. Maybe someone will look over the mission transcripts later and pass it on to HR. Or not. The agents are like the spoilt youngest child around here sometimes. 

But fine. I let him do his job on the ground while I did  _ my _ job in the digital world. 

Nothing conclusive so far, but I intend to keep digging. 

**Thursday, June 20th**

It’s a human trafficking ring.

Tommy found a hidden server room and was competent enough to get us a connection. I managed to control my reflexes until after he safely got out of the buildings, but when I found the pictures later I had to run the the loo. 

I don’t expect to stay on this mission, but either way I will put in a transfer request to R in the morning. 

My hands are still shaky. Hopefully a long bath will help.

**Friday, June 21st**

Pulled from the mission! I didn’t even have to ask; the Chief of Staff had sent an email notifying me of the transfer to Art. We met briefly and I gave him the abridged version of my findings along with all the data I’d collected. I was glad to get it off my computer. 

I could hardly sleep last night with the images I saw imprinted on my eyes. I don’t know how people like Art, or especially Q do it. I’m more than happy to stick to low level missions. 

Tommy was taken off the mission. I had the pleasure of informing him that 0016 was already on route and would be taking over the mission. He threw a fit. I could hear him smashing things in the hotel room. I told him he’d be responsible for damages to the hotel room. He promptly smashed the chair and hung up. 

It was a rough week, but I look forward to getting him removed as an agent. 

For now, I intend to enjoy my wine and catch up on “Only Connect.”


End file.
